ER
by totentaenzer
Summary: Geliebt, gehasst, verehrt und betrogen war ER einer der letzten Hoffnungsträger einer sterbenden Welt, bevor ihn der Verrat ihn die Verdammnis trieb...


_**ER**_

**Rating:** P12

**Genre:** Allgemein, "Old Hogwarts" (es spielt Sevs viertem Schuljahr)

**Warnung:** nicht wirklich

**Pairing:** auch nicht wirklich

**Summary:**

Geliebt, gehasst, verehrt und betrogen war ER einer der letzten Hoffnungsträger einer sterbenden Welt, bevor ihn der Verrat ihn die Verdammnis trieb...

**Disclaimer/Erklärung:**

Nix meins; alle Original Charaktere, Tränke, Zaubersprüche und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Dieser Text wurde stark, sehr stark, sehr sehr sehr stark von dem genalien Buch "Der Tänzer" von Colum McCann inspiriert... man könnte also sagen, das die Charaktere J.K. und die Story Colum gehören... ich konnte einfach meine finger nicht von lassen -

* * *

**ER**

Du siehst ihn in der Winkelgasse, in Muggelkleidung, die Jeansjacke lässig über die Schulter geworfen;

du siehst ihn mit wehendem schwarzen Haar, auf den Lippen das berühmte Rumtreiber- Grinsen, den Zauberstab lose in der Gürtelschnalle baumelnd sodass er wie ein Pendel mal nach links und mal nach rechts schwingt;

du siehst ihn im tropfenden Kessel sitzen, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er alles schon mal gesehen;

du siehst das Tom der Wirt ihm trotz der Gesetzte einen Feuerwiskhy einschenkt;

du siehst wie er den alten Mann zu sich ruft, ihm kamaradschaftlich auf die Schulter klopft, ihm etwas zuflüstert und ihm zum lachen bringt;

du siehst, als er den Tisch mit einem Hemdzipfel abwischt, dass auf seinem flachen Bauch bereits ein Tattoo prangt;

du siehst, dass er schnell trinkt, und hörst, dass er mehr schmutzige Lieder als Halb Slytherin kennt;

und du siehst, dass selbst die dunkelsten Gestalten ihm wohlwollend zuprosten.

Du siehst ihn vor dem Frühstück im Klassenraum von Verwandlung, wo alle anderen noch schlafen und Zauber mit einer Leichtigkeit ausführen, die du selbst auf UTZ- Niveau nie erreichen wirst;

du siehst ihn in der Bibliothek ein Buch lesen, das du schon seit zwei Monaten vorbestellt hast, aber als du ihn zur rede stellst, sagt er nur: Leck mich doch;

du siehst ihn in der Qudittich- Umkleide ohne Unterhose;

du siehst ihn fliegen;

du siehst wie er erbarmungslos euren Sucher vom Besen wirft, damit Potter doch noch den Schnatz fängt;

du siehst, wie er ungeduldig durch die gratulierenden Mädchenscharen drängt;

du siehst, wie zwei Ravenclaws, ein Sechstklässler und eine Siebtklässlerin, ihn weinende anschreien und er sie eiskalt stehen lässt, obgleich er den beiden so das Herz brechen wird, und du siehst ihn schon sein neustes Opfer anvisieren, dass er mit gurrender Stimme betört;

du siehst ihn im Winter und im Sommer, und jedes Mal erscheint er dir besser als du selbst, und du kannst dir nicht erklären, wie das geschehen kann.

Du siehst ihn Tränke so modefizieren, dass sie eine andere Farbe, aber gleiche Wirkung haben, einfach so aus langweilie;

du siehst, dass er deinen Kessel Normgröße zwei nimmt, sagst aber nichts, bis er ihn dir schmutzig wieder gibt, und du sagst, dass er ihn putzen soll, aber er antwortet nur, dass du in dein verfluchtes Schlangennest zurück kriechen sollst;

du siehst ihm am nächsten Tag, und sagst ihm noch einmal, dass er den Kessel waschen soll, und er sagt: Halt die Klappe, Schniffulus;

du siehst wie er sich grinsend abwendet;

du siehst ihn in der großen Halle, wo er an dir vorbeigeht, ohne dich nur anzusehen, und du denkst, dass so jemand verdammt einsam und allein sein muss, aber dann rennt er plötlich hinüber auf die andere Seite, zum Schlammblut, die ihn in den Arm schließt, und Sekunden später gehen sie gemeinsam zum Unterricht;

du siehst ihm nach und fühlst dich leer und wertlos, bis du beschließt sein Freund zu werden, und dann setzt du dich in der Bibliothek zu ihm, aber er sagt, dass er keine Zeit hat, und geht zu dem Schlammblut, dass gerade Bücher einsortieren hilft;

du siehst, wie er mit ihr schwatzt, mit ihr lacht, und du sitzt da und wirfst ihm finsterer Blicke zu, und würdest ihm am liebsten fragen, ob er je einen Menschen kennengelernt hat, der ihm besser gefällt als er selbst, aber du kennst bereits die antwort, darum fragst du lieber nicht.

Du siehst das Minerva McGonagall ihn unter ihre Fittche nimmt;

du siehst ihn ständig Muggelbücher lesen, denn McGonagall meinte das ein wahrer Magier auch ein Muggel ist und so sitz er ihm Hof und ließt Gothe, Kant, Aristoteles;

du siehst, wie er sich geradezu in das Buch verkriecht, und du denkst, du hoffst, dass es ihm irgendwie seine Magie nimmt, doch du weißt es besser, macht es ihn doch nur stärker.

Du siehst und ignoriest ihn, aber irgendwie denkst du nur noch mehr an ihn;

du siehst, wie er eine Bruchlandung vollführt, und bist entzückt, doch dann siehst du ihn fliegen und fragst dich, ob dein Hass vielleicht dazu beigetragen hat, dass er so schnell wieder aufgestanden ist;

du siehst, wie ihm die Halbe Schülerschaft zu Füßen liegt, wie sie sich für ihn zum Affen machen, selbst Slytherins;

du siehst, im Rock über den Schulhof stolzieren, von den Mädchen bewundert und von den Jungs vergöttert;

du siehst ihn den Expecto Patronum üben, immer und immer wieder die selbe Handbewegung, und immer und immer wieder die selbe Formel, bis sie ihm ins Fleich und Blut übergegangen ist, und sein Patronum in Form eines glänzenden Wolfes erstrahlt;

du siehst ihn McGonagalls Anweisungen stumm und respektvoll befolgen, und du hörst sogar, dass er sie vertraulich mit Minerva anspricht;

du siehst, wie er andere Schüler zurechtweißt, obwohl er es niemals zum Vertrauensschüler schaffen würde, du siehst wie er ihre Blicke und ihren Hass geradezu in sich aufsaugt;

du siehst ihn ins Büro stolzieren, wo er den Dirketor einen Dummkopf nennt, und du siehst, wie er es nach diesem Skandal wieder lächelnd verlässt;

später siehst du ihn haltlos weinen, weil er sicher ist, dass man ihn nun doch nach Hause schicken wird, und noch später siehst du ihn vor dem Büro des Dirketors Verwandlungsübungen machen, auf dem Gesicht wieder dieses Rumtreiber- Grinsen, bis McGongall herauskommt und ihn wieder mal vor dem Rauswurf bewahrt hat.

Du siehst ihn den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verweigern, weil er sich mit Alte Runen überschneidet, eine Begründung, die noch nie jemand gegeben hat, und er wird in das Ministerium geladen, wo er sich über den Tisch beugt und sagt: Ehrlich, Minister, glauben sie wirklich an eine Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?;

du siehst ihn nicken und sich entschuldigen und dann lachend den Korridor hinuntergehen, denn die Stunden wird er schwänzen;

du siehst ihn in der Bibliothek, wo er, gänzlich alleine, an neuen Zaubersprüchen herumbastelt;

du siehst ihn zur UTZ- Klasse eilen, nur um zuzusehen, und danach das Gelernte wie ein alter Hexenmeister anzuwenden;

du siehst ihn tun, was du selbst getan hast;

du siehst ihn es besser tun, als du selbst es könntest, und dann braucht er es nicht mehr zu tun, weil der Zauber zu einem Teil seiner selbst geworden ist;

du siehst ihn während des Dullierclubs, wo ihm Absolventen zuwinken;

du siehst, wie er vor dem schwarzen Brett steht und ließt, dass er schon wieder der Beste im Jahrgang war und so tun, als ließe ihn das kalt.

Du siehst ihn überall;

auf dem Nordturm während einer Astronomiestunde, in einem Geheimgang des Kerkers, am Strand des großen Sees, im Mondlicht im Verbotenen Wald;

du siehst die ludrige Schuluniform, die lose Krawatte, den viel zu engen Umhang, und er verfolgt dich, du kannst ihn nicht abschütteln;

du siehst ihn mit dem Schlammblut spazieren gehen;

du siehst ihre Blicke, und bist sicher, dass sie verliebt in ihn ist;

du hast die Grüchte gehört, aber du kannst dir nicht vorstellen das sie stimmen;

du siehst Potter selbst, der sagt, dass er eines Tages zu den ganz Großen gehören wird, obwohl du weißt- du weißt!- das du der bessere Magier bist, und du fragst dich, wann du einen Fehler begangen hast, denn du kennst mehr Sprüche als er sich jemals erträumen könnte, dein Zauber ist feiner, deine Macht reiner, du weißt das dir etwas fehlt, aber du weißt nicht, was es ist, du hast Angst, du schähmst dich, du kannst es nicht ertragen seinen Namen aus dem Mund eines anderen zu hören;

und dann, eines Tages, siehst du ihn im Kerker, auf dem Turm, in der großen Halle, im Wald - es spielt keine Rolle wo- und du glaubst dich selbst zu sehen, du willst dich bewegen, doch es ist, als hätte doch eine Basilisk in ihrem Bann, und alles Gifte dieser Welt fließen in diesem einen Augenblick durch deine Adern, ätzen sich durch deine Haut, fressen dich auf, bis er schließlich verschwindet, und da verschwinden auch die Gifte, und du bist alleine und siehst an dir hinunter, und dir wird bewusst, wie viel von dir selbst verschwunden ist.


End file.
